Hogwarts A History: Vampire who?
by Stormshadow7
Summary: What happens when history is wrong.. Salazar Slytherin is really a vampire.. What? ...And what's with Snape and Petunia? ..Why are they being nice...THEIR CREEPING ME OUT! ... Not... Read and find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark , or so he thought and Harry James Potter had no idea what time it was since he was currently stuck in the godforsaken cupboard again. What was ironic though.. Was although he was almost sixteen.. Harry still practically fit inside the damn thing.

However, how he got in here..was another story because apparently his uncle was not very happy with the Order of the Pheonix's warning. Sighing, Harry let his mind wander back to what happened at the beginning of the summer.

= Flashback=

_They had just arrived at the house when all of a sudden, Harry was slammed into the wall by his uncle. Two minutes later, he proceeded to beat the boy , then when he was finally finished 'excersising' as he told his wife - he stuffed Harry into the cupboard. When that was done, and all Harry had left was his wand in his pocket and invisibility cloak - he burned his trunk , then shot Harry's owl with his hunting shotgun. _

_Two days later he returned to the cupboard and said sinisterly " Guess, what wee had for dinner last night..boy." Leaving Harry to weep for his lost familiar and his friends who would probably never see him again. _

=end Flashback=

Turning his thoughts away from the grief he still felt, Harry sighed again and leaned back against the wall to fall asleep. Unaware that in the wizarding world, Dumbledore was completely panicking and even Voldemort seemed somewhat concerned.

=============Time Laps 6 days========================

Finally after what seemed like a year, yet was only a few days- something happened. Harry glowed a bright gold and vanished , just as Dumbledore stepped into the house looking furious.

When he reappeared, he was lying in front of a newly built Hogwarts Gates, causing the four summer occupants to come running. As soon they arrived - the men slightly in front of the women- they inspected him critically. Then, the black haired man seemed to deem it fine and stepped back, for a golden haired woman to approach.

He is very weak. And there is evidence of abuse. Although he has never been touched..erm..indecently.. She said softly, in old English. Nodding the men picked him up carefully and carried him to the infirmary to sleep.

Also, I am unaware if..um any of you saw ..but there are many spells placed on the boy. the healer spoke shyly again. Very well. Thank you Helga. You may tend to him now. the redhead man said gently.

Nodding her thanks, Helga stepped forwards and nervously dumped potions down Harry's throat. Then waving her wand, got rid of any spells on Harry. Finally she pointed her wand at the scar on Harry's head and muttered in Latin briefly. Two minutes later, a dark mass floated maliciously out of the scar causing Harry to convulse.

Salazar! the redhead yelled, as he and Salazar stepped in front of the women. However with a simple wave and chant, the dark form vanished in thin air. Then quickly turning Helga flipped Harry on his side and gently held him, until he stopped seizing madly.

Finally after three hours of potions, spells , wards and the like, Harry slept peacefully. He is fine now. Helga sighed tiredly, after placing a monitoring charm on him.

Nodding, Salazar smiled slightly and quietly said You are tired... He paused, then spoke again saying Come. Let us have diner. Then we shall check on him again. After that bed, and one of us shall stay with him tonight.

The others nodded in assent, causing the vampiric Slytherin house founder to say What? Not arguing Godric? To which the redhead just snorted and shook his head tiredly, as they made their way to the hall. Unaware that in two hours time one of them would have to make the decision of a lifetime.

=============Meanwhile: Dursley's house==============

Dumbledore walked in the door , followed closely by Snape and Lupin - feeling the massive amount of magical energy just discharged. Furious, he turned to the cowering Dursley's and eyes flashing - snapped " What have you done?"

Petunia Dursley, seeing an EXTREMELY angry Dumbledore backed away in fear. While her husband - a Vernon Dursley,or the "Overweight Orca" in Dumbledore's opinion- walked forwards either boldly or stupidly..He wasnt sure.

Until the Overweight Killerwhale spoke..that is.. Dumbledore didn't quite catch all of it.. But he did hear the part about the " Ungratefull brat..." and " not putting up with any more of his freaky business."

Finally having enough of the Orca yelling, Dumbledore silenced him and turned his furious blue eyes on Petunia. " Vernon.. " the woman swallowed slightly , then steeling herself spoke again. " Vernon came home with Harry ( here she grimaced) after losing his job. He blames the boy for everything that has happened and decided to beat him, then instead of taking the boy to his room.. He through him in the closet under the stairs.."

Remus growled menacingly and advanced, only to be stopped by Snape who spoke quietly "How long has it been since this happened, Petunia?"

She winced again and murmured, " Three weeks.." causing Remus to roar in rage. " Three weeks.. And you didn't think it wise to owl us? I know for certain the boy has an owl.." Snape snarled, Dumbledore having closed his eyes to control his temper.

Instead, Petunia glanced nervously at Vernon and inched away at the manic glint in his eyes. Then knowing the visitors required an answer, she swallowed and quietly said " burn killed her. My husband burned Harry's belongings and murdered Hedwig. "

Snape shocked sat down on a chair, hard ; while the other two growled furiously. Then after five minutes the Potions Master, walked over to Lily's sister and stilling her chin up said quietly " Thank you for telling us. May I see this cupboard, now?"

Nodding Petunia walked into the hall and over to the stairs, where she motioned to a door. Stepping back, she let him ease it open and inspect it. Finally when he was done , Snape walked back into the kitchen.

"We'll there is definite signs he was there and recently. But there is no sign of the boy at all." Snape said to the other two. Sighing Dumbledore nodded, then spoke softly " Very well. We will keep looking. " Then turning to Petunia, he said " Thank you Petunia. Would you like to come with us or stay here?"

Petunia, took another look at Vernon and her son then shook her head. Both were lost causes anyway. She turned to Dumbledore and said" Go with you please. " then with those words she packed her bag, grabbed Lily's stuff for Harry from the attic and walked out the door.

=============1000 yrs ago: 2 hrs later======================

Suddenly just as the founders were finishing dinner, the monitoring alarm went off causing Salazar to swear. Breaking into a run, the four crashed through the doors to find Harry thrashing in his sheets and sweating away.

Salazar! Go find a poison neutralizer please! Helga snapped, taking over. Salazar nodded and ran for his lab. Rowena! Legilimize him please. Find out what's wrong, for me if you would? Godric, help me stop him from biting his tongue!

Rushing to do so, no one noticed the other patient in the wing was awake. Finally, turning Harry over on his side eased the convulsions, then with the potion from a newly returned Salazar - Harry calmed slightly.

Ten minutes later Rowena came out of his mind and collapsed into Helga's arms. He has been highly abused. And is slowly dying due to a basilisk bite when he was twelve. she said sadly.

Choking Salazar, the resident parslemouth and vampire- gasped Then that is what the convulsions are from. Basilisk poison? Well that is a painful way to die.. Godric snorted and said Yes.. You'd know all about that. Wouldnt you Salazar. Your the only known person to survive a basilisk bite.

Well..I didn't survive per say.. the raven haired man said, sighing. No it turned you into a vampire.. But to have this affect..( here Helga pointed at Harry) the poison would have to have been mixed with something.. Helga said softly, causing all the founders to frown.

Sighing, the founders debated for awhile then finally Salazar snapped He's fine for now. I will let you know my decision later. With that said, he turned and stormed back to his quarters where he paced agitatedly for four hours.

===========Four hours later= ============================

Salazar snuck back into the infirmary and up to Harry's bed. Sighing quietly the young lord, gently moved the boys head to the side. Then lengthening his fangs, bit down on Harry's neck. Once done, he latched onto the wounds and moaning slightly, sucked until Harry was barely alive.

When that was done, Salazar bit gently down on his own wrist and placed it against Harry's mouth. Harry, thinking it was a potion to be drunk - swallowed greedily until finally Salazar eased his wrist away from the fledgling's mouth.

Sighing again, the Slytherin house founder took blood replenishing potion from his robes and sat sadly next to his new Childe to wait out the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry groaned as he tried to sit up- only to jerk away as a voice next to him said Careful Childe. You must not aggravate your Injuries.

Opening his eyes, quickly Harry was suprised to see he could see clearly without his glasses. However, it wasnt that which suprised him the most.. It was the black haired man sitting next to the bed, in green and silver. Harry was so shocked he forgot about the strange dialect the man spoke yet he could understand.

"Who..?" Harry stammered slightly, backing up against the pillows. Salazar, seeing this raised his hands and spoke gently Hush. I am not hear to harm you. I am Salazar Slytherin, and you my dear Childe are Harry James Potter. Chosen Saviour of the Wizarding World to defeat my supposed descendant Lord Voldemort.. am I right?

Harry swallowed nervously, then seeing Salazar wasnt about to take his head off , nodded quickly. Well then they are fools, young one. Salazar spoke quietly, taking Harry's chin in one hand and crouching to his level.

No child could defeat a Dark Wizard and defeat him. Therefore, they are - as I believe your generation calls them..moronic idiots. Harry.. Childe. You are a boy. You should not have to worry about wars or politics. Or at least you shouldn't have had to. However, you did. And when you appeared here you were incredibly injured, young one. Salazar spoke gently.

Harry looked away and swallowed, trying not to cry. Childe, although we stabilized you during the evening- Basilisk poison was slowly killing you. So we had a only one choice left. To turn you into a vampire. And although I have no explanation for my action.. I do not regret them.. Salazar said quietly, before turning and slipping back to his dungeon chambers.

Harry shocked to the core, sat and stared at the wall for a good forty minutes unaware that he'd been treated by Helga. Or that Rowena was currently keeping an eye on him.

================Meanwhile: Salazar's rooms==============

Godric knocked softly on his friends door. Then getting no answer, the worried Gryffindor head of house and founder walked inside to find Salazar lying in front of the fire crying softly.

Salazar? Godric prodded his friend carefully, not sure what kind of mood his friend was in. Then all of a sudden, Salazar launched himself into Godric's arms and burst into tears.

Hey! What's wrong, Sal? Godric gently tilted Salazar's face up, to ask him. I...I..I'm tired of being lonely! the vampire wailed and dived into Godric's robes again. Oh..Sal. Godric sighed, then quietly flood Helga saying he'd be staying with the Vampire founder that night.

===============In the hospital wing/ infirmary==============

Harry woke at three in the morning and shrieked as he started to smell blood. Going into a panic attack, Harry didn't notice the soothing voice of Salazar until the founder said Hush Childe. It's just me. I have brought you some animal blood, for dinner.

Harry hearing this, curled up into a tighter ball and sobbed, unknowingly sending to Salazar 'Why me?..' Childe? the founder tentatively asked, sitting down next to the boy hoping it would calm him down. Instead Harry flinched and cowered under his covers.

Sighing softly, Salazar placed the cows blood next to the boy and said Its here if you want it , Childe. Then sighing again, the founder turned and walked away, sadly listening to the mournful whimpers as he did so.

=================Three days later=======================

Harry still hadn't eaten or drank anything - be it human food or blood. Helga, becoming extremely angry decided she'd had enough. Therefore, obtaining one of Salazar's vials of cows blood, she stormed over to Harry and snarled Drink.

Harry, not understanding the words- but understanding the gesture - carefully took the vial. Slowly opening, he cringed as the stench of blood invaded his senses making him swallow nervously.

However, seeing that the healer was not going to step back, Harry brought his fanged lips to the vial and drank. Almost immediatly he felt better, and paled at the thought. "Why?.." He murmured to Helga. " Why save me?"

Helga, raised her eyebrows and instead ofa swearing gestured to the doorway. Harry glanced over, and upon doing so saw a very ragged looking Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar, seeing Harry was okay ran over and dropped to his knees. Then upon doing so, began hissing incoherently. So incoherently the only thing Harry caught was [Please don't do that again! Your like a son to me!].

*Salazar? What's wrong?* Harry hissed, quietly. Slytherin swallowed, then hugging the boy to his chest stated in Parsletongue [ You scared me. Your like my son and I thought I'd lost my family all over again.]

Harry's eyes widened, and he hissed * Im sorry sir. I didn't mean to. I was just thinking really hard and..* Salazar chuckled then said Hush Childe. Your not in trouble. Now, how about you introduce yourself? Hhmm?

Blushing, the sixteen year old nodded and said softly *My name is Harry James Potter..AlthoughI think the Potter's already exist in this time. So call me Kieran. Um..Im sixteen and have a holly with pheonix feather wand. And I am a secret beast speakeras and elemental. *

Interesting. Helga spoke softly after gathering the others. Yes. What kind of elemental are you Childe? Salazar asked, while Harry asked through the Sire bond ~ Ok. How come I UNDERSTAND YOU..BUT DON'T UNDERSTAND THEM?~ Salazar shrugged mentally while Harry answered grinning while Salazar translated*All elements and I can understand all magical creatures.*

Im sorry.. Did he just say.. All ELEMENTS..AND HE CAN TALK TO ALL MAGICAL ANIMALS? Godric said shocked. Most intriguing. No one has been able to do such a thing since Merlin.. Rowena murmured.

Well..now you have shocked us all.. As you know I am Salazar Slytherin, Potions Master and Defence Master at Hogwarts. The redhead idiot to my left is Godric Gryffindor, resident Transfigurations master , fool and fencing teacher. M'lady in blue is Rowena Ravenclaw. She overseas Charms, Divination and the Library. And finally M'lady in yellow is Helga Hufflepuff. She is the healer, herbology teacher, and care of magical creatures teacher with Godric. Salazar introduced each of the founders.

Nodding quietly Harry smiled at each, then said * What about dueling? Who teaches that? And elemental studies? Or Rare gifts and affinities?* Salazar put it up to the others, causing Rowena to smile softly. Then instead of answering, she spoke quietly for a moment then waved her wand over Harry.

"Kieran? " she tried, softly. "Hi. " Harry spoke shyly curling into Salazar's robes. "We'll we were wondering if you'd be able to teach it?" Rowena asked. Harry thought quickly about the pros and cons then said " Ok. But as long as Salazar can help with the blood cravings."

"Of course. " they said in unison, while Rowena smiled at the boy. Really it was only until they figured out a way to get him home anyway. What harm could it do?...


End file.
